A Whole New World
by smileydreamer95
Summary: Phineas and Ferb made a magic carpet.Isabella decided to confess to Phineas on the same night but then things went really wrong. Haha Im not amazing with summaries as you can see. This story would include almost everyone though.
1. Confessions gone wrong

This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic, be nice

"Ferb, this day is considered a day well done." Smiled Phineas.

Ferb nodded but glanced at Isabella who wiped away a tear.

Phineas and Ferb had created a huge magic carpet and they just landed in their backyard. Everybody cheered and dispersed murmuring about the fun they just had. All that was left was Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella and the Fireside Girls.

"Go on Isabella, this is your chance!" nudged Gretchen.

"Naw, he didn't even noticed-"

"GO!" shouted all the Fireside Girls.

"Phineas!" shouted Isabella as she ran towards Phineas.

"Phineas I like you alot.."

Phineas turned his triangular head around and grinned at Isabella.

"Oh hi Isabella! I was just talking to Ferb here. What were you saying?"  
Isabella sighed and grabbed Phineas's hand.

"Isabella where're we going?"

Isabella just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Isabella answer me! Where are you taking me? We're already out of the backyard."

In a blink of an eye Isabella turned around. She took in Phineas's appearance. A simple orange and white shirt could make one person look so sexy… (SNAP OUT OF IT ISABELLA!) She drew in a deep breath

"Phineas, I just wanted to say thank you for the best summer of my life and making me realise what a great person you are. From the moment I moved in to now, my feelings for you have never receded but only've grown much much bigger. Phineas Flynn, I love you!" With that she leaned in(tilting her head so that Phineas's nose wouldn't get in the way) and….

"Isabella wait. I'm sorry I didn't found out your obsession sooner enough-"

"No Phineas, you shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry I gotta go."

'Isabella wait!"  
"Phineas, I gotta go."

Isabella ran away but suddenly a beam of yellow light illuminated the dark sky.

Phineas gasped. He ran after Isabella but Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas watched in horror as Isabella rose into the sky apparently as lifeless as a rag doll.


	2. Realisation

**Okay. So I hope I can pull through in this chapter. **

Phineas watched in horror as Isabella dissipated into nothingness. Soon he realised his heart was beating too fast for his liking. He started jumping around like a maniac and he shambled to the backyard.

Everything's a blur. It was blurrier than that day he experienced psychedelic music. He sat down(although he wasn't too sure where he was seated) and saw a light green bobbing up and down, growing bigger and bigger. It was Ferb.

"Don't look at me like that Ferb, how would I know that would've happened?" He felt a tight slap on his cheek. Weirdly enough, his blurry vision snapped back to clarity. Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and The Fireside Girls were all standing in front of him. Buford was carrying Baljeet like luggage.

Baljeet was struggling like a worm and was growling "Gerroff me!" Buford dropped Baljeet to the ground and Baljeet got up scowling at Buford.

"What?" Buford asked innocently.

Baljeet sighed and said, "Phineas, we've all known of Isabella crushing on you ever since-"

"Baljeet was a nerd!" interrupted Buford.

"Anyway, it was kind of-"  
"Obvious."

"Stopping interrupting me!" scoffed Baljeet.

Phineas shook his head. "Wait a second, how did you all find out- So everybody knew this… and didn't tell me."

Grechen spoke out, "We weren't supposed to. YOU were supposed to find out yourself but Isabella was getting too depressed for her own good."

Unexpectedly the backdoor slammed open. Candace ran out, followed by Stacey.

"PHINEAS FLYNN AND FERB FLETCHER! WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? I HEARD THIS-" Candace stopped in her tracks.

"This is new," she thought.

Ferb quipped, "Phineas just had a realisation."

Candace groaned and retorted, " Hellooo? Did you guys NOT see Isabella DISAPPEAR BEFORE YOUR EYES?" Candace eyes darted from one person to another. Then she eyes grew wide for a second as she whispered, "Oh…"


	3. Inspiration

**Okay third chapter already even though nobody's comment. I just finished The Catcher In The Rye and boy was it inspiration (not for the story but for life in general ha ha. Please do comment though**** I'd go crazy over every comment.(And I'm not just saying that.)**

Phineas sat there and he can't help but remember…

"There. You can't even tell we've built our secret lair up in the tree,"("I said it so confidently," thought Phineas.)

"Hi guys!" she said.

("And there I was stuttering like an idiot.")

"Nothing! I mean hi, Isabella. We're not doing..Nothing!" ("Oh I just REALISED that thumbs up was sarcastic! Haha Ferb really kills me sometimes.")

"Where have you been?" she had asked in her sweet little voice. ("Did I just think that?")

"Um, oh you know us. Busy, busy, busy." ("Boy was I smooth…")

"Right. While you two were busy making sure your summer day was fun, other people were busy saving Danville." ("Saving Danville huh?")

("And then that painful good bye.")

"Fine, if you guys aren't going to take this seriously, I'll find The Beak on my own."

"Isabella, wait."

"I gotta go. Bye-"

"Phineas?"

"Phineas snap out of it!" someone said.

"So I was nervous in front of Isabella…" Phineas started to get up.

"And according to my findings, 98% of people gets nervous when they lie to people they truly care for."

Phineas started pacing.

"And I'm not just saying that. I mean, not being conceited or anything but I've made a giant ice-cream for her, saved her from falling from that building, built a hunted house just so she could lose her hiccups. I'd even catch a grenade for her!"

"A little corny there bro," joked Ferb.

" Well there's no time for me to tee up for a song Ferb," Phineas chuckled. "I know what we're gonna do tonight!"

"Wait Phineas," intercepted Candace. "You're not going to come up with some crazy shenanigan in the middle of the night are you? I'm in charge here and you guys have got to get to bed!"

"No Candace, this isn't the time to sleep. Don't you understand? Ferb and I are going to be secret agents for tonight and get our friend, or more than a friend- "Ahem," interrupted Ferb. Back! Who's with me?"

"I am!" Baljeet squeaked.

"I am!" Buford shouted.

"I am!" Stacy declared.

"We are!" yelled the Fireside Girls. "We're Fireside Girls, one and all  
And together we belong.  
We wear our patches, upon our sashes,  
And stand cute, small and strong.  
This is the Fireside Girls song...  
And it's not too terribly long."

(awkward silence)

"Oh thank god," said Candace waving her arms up exasperatedly. "Alright, alright I'm in!"


	4. Backtrack

**Ok readers I'm having this writer's block or more like that oh god what I've written is so crap Idk how to progress feeling. If I were normal I'd give up but no, I'm quite obsessed with Phineas and Ferb and Phinabella so.. it'll be hurting my pride to give up hurdurrr. To make things clear, Linda, Vivian(Isabella's mom) and Charlene(Doofenshmirtz's mom) went for a girl's day out in LA while Lawrence went back to London for work. Yeah I know. Perfect circumstances for Phineas and Ferb to become "secret agents" and all:p **

Okay so backtrack…

Doofenshmirtz…. And Perry the Platypuus's. Evil Incorperated! *

Wait what?

"Woow woow woow woow," nervously said Doof crawling away from Perry the Platypus advancing. "Woooow. Perry the Platypus! All I did was zap you with the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator which I was decent enough to rebuild just for you Perry the Platypus so that I can let YOU be my evil minion but now you're building this, what, transporter? You shouldn't blame me for complaining! You even copied my style!(Perry was wearing a complete replica of Doof's lapcoat.) AND what's worst, you copied my mind controlling idea I had with the poop-inator!(camera pans to Vanessa who was using her mobile phone sitting on a couch beside the hypnotising device.) Originality is important in a good evil genius!"

Perry raised an eyebrow and continued advancing with a revolver in Doof's face.

"Oh I just knew this would happen! That's why I built the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator!" Doof turned around and pulled off a cloth from a bulky figure revealing the Bubble Ray Gun. "Wait hold up a second, this is my Bubble ray gun!" Doof picked it up and suddenly a magenta bubble formed around Doof.

"WHAT? Perry The Platypus, that was my niche! You're… You're stealing!"

Perry made the Perry sound and went out to the balcony. There stood an average sized transporter. Perry had stolen the blueprints from Phineas and Ferb(he flown back home and gotten it) and remade it to be more convenient by making everything that the laser points to go to wherever he was thinking of. Perry smiled thinking about his wit. He could bring someone's lunch here or send a car to the roof for his own amusement. But most importantly, he could get Phineas and Ferb here and use them as his evil henchmen! Perry laughed menacingly("Rar-rar-rar-rar-raaa") He stopped laughing immediately as he had a feeling that they did not even notice he was gone! That enraged him further. Then, out of the corner of Perry's eye, he saw Isabella. His eyes grew wide. He ran to the handles controlling the direction that the transporter aimed and took aim.

At first Isabella appeared grainy, a few inches from the floor but then she materialised and thumped to the floor at Perry's feet. She was unconscious. Perry dragged Isabella to the room where Vanessa was. At the back of his head he could hear that useless twat saying with his annoying thick German accent, "Wait, Perry the Platypus, do you think that my nose would still be able to pop this thing?" Perry shook his head. Not known to Doofenshmirtz if he popped the bubble, he would activate one trap after the other. Perry might be evil, but he's nemesis was still Doofenshmirtz. Plus Doofenshmirtz was annoying.

When Perry reached Vanessa's room(the door was left ajar), he made the Perry sound. Vanessa's heart skipped a beat when she saw Isabella but she kept her poker face. Perry scurried over to the computer connected to the device, drew the new pictures on the computer, and replaced the old pictures, putting them into his labcoat. Perry did it in a matter of seconds and before slamming the door shut, he nodded at Vanessa's direction. Vanessa smiled weakly. Vanessa thought for a second, "How does he manage to be cool and evil at the same time?"

At the sound of the door slamming, Isabella slowly got up muttering "Where am I? Phineas? Ferb?" Her eyes were closed and apparently she was struggling to even open them. Vanessa picked up the hypnotising device and pointed it towards Isabella's direction. "Sorry Ferb," she whispered.

**Okay fail fail fail I know. But hey, I spent the whole day(from the time I reached home until the time where I want to sleep=now) doing this and planning**** So yeah, hope you guys aren't grimacing(x**


	5. Ready Set Go

Helloo, I'm back Finally hehee. Oh yeah I always wanted to say this, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's household…

"Ok team," announced Phineas. "Let's strategise. We will have to split up. I will go with Ferb, Baljeet can go with Buford and the girls can stay…"

"WHAT?" chorused the Fireside Girls. At the same time a "Yes!" could be heard. Everyone turned to Candace, not amused.

"What?" retorted Candace.

Ginger wailed, "But Isabella needs us, and we need Isabella! She's our fearless leader!"

Phineas replied calmly, "This could get dangerous and I'm sure Isabella wouldn't want anymore of the Fireside Girls to get hurt would she?"(Everyone shrugged.) "Oh come on, you girls can still be behind the scenes and direct us properly."

Gretchen said, "Well if that's the case," (puts on moustache, clears throat and pulls out an ipad. "Agents P,F,B and B number 2(nods at Baljeet, Baljeet looked down to his feet disappointed), it appears as if Isabella has literally disappear into midair. The Fireside Girls and I(Fireside Girls appear busy writing notes and typing on computers) have came up with three solutions to this. Firstly, she was abducted by aliens, secondly, she was abducted by an evil genius and thirdly, she was abducted by a unicorns and bunnies. It is your duty to solve this problem. Now, we will distribute the gadgets! (Ha-ha reference to Totally Spies)".

The Fireside girls stand in a row in front of Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet.

Milly: "A pair of x-ray glasses." (Phineas took them.)

Adyson: "The flying carpet."

Holly: "The all-terrain vehicle."

Ginger: "And a portable animal translator."(Baljeet caught the device which was small enough to fit into his pocket.)

Katie: "And (throws black classic Fedora hats to all of their heads) multi purpose secret agent hats."

Candace run manically into the picture screaming, "Ooo it's my turn hehehe I'm gonna call all your moms."

(She holds out her mobile phone and start dialling.) "Yes, is this Buford's mom? Yes he is here with everyone else- No no no they're not having a sleepover, they're going on a secret agent mission to save Isabella from the alien or whatever that abducted her, you have to come and help me bust them! Oh you've told everyone else's moms that it's a sleepover already? Sigh* Yes. Yes sure, Stacy and I will take care of everyone." Candace hangs up and growls.

Gretchen smiled sweetly and turned to Ferb. She said in her Major Monogram voice, "Good luck."

Baljeet and Buford hopped into the all-terrain vehicle and blasted off into outer space while Phineas and Ferb hopped onto the magic carpet and flew away into the dark starry blackness.

Stacy suddenly broke the sudden silence. "Hey why didn't Baljeet take the animal translator thing-"She gasped and pointed to a small bunny scurrying to the bushes crying, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

But the Fireside Girls were faster; they tiptoed after the rabbit wearing a suit with black stripes and a monocle. Milly giggled, "Ooo I can't wait to get to Wonderland!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella was all set and hypnotised by Vanessa. Vanessa put the device down and backed away cautiously from Isabella. Isabella's eyes flicked from Phineas to Ferb to a fiery red…


	6. Following the spiders

Hi Happy Chinese New Year hehehe XD Just continuing my storay. Oh and btw, yeah I know each chapter is pointless and very short but I can't really write extensively and descriptively. But I try.

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

Vanessa's POV:

Isabella suddenly looked at Vanessa. She gradually cocked her head to the left. Abruptly, she turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well…this can't be good," said Vanessa. She followed Isabella out and walked after Isabella who was heading blindly towards the balcony area.  
"Vanessa!"

Vanessa looked back and rolled her eyes at the sight of her father locked in a cage which fitted the highest corner of the room.

"Dad? How did you get up there?"

"Vanessa look out!"

Vanessa turned to her left and saw Perry the evil platypus flying towards her with his flipper foot aiming for her face.

In instinct, Vanessa bent forward, did a front roll and swung her leg round sending Perry flying to the ground. She looked around and saw the Bubble Ray gun. She ran towards it and grabbed it.

"NOOOO!"

Vanessa kicked and struggled furiously in the bubble. After a while she gave up.

"Perry, since when did I become YOUR nemesis?"

Perry shrugged and walked calmly back to the unfinished "inator" he was working on.

"Yeah that's it. Just walk away Perry the Platypus. I'm still better than you!"

It was times like these where Vanessa needed her father the most and his typical and immature comment killed her. She tried stopping him from causing more trouble.

"Dad?"

"You know what you are?"

"Dad?"

"You're just Perry The Platypus turned evil. You're just second best!"

"DAD!"

"Don't worry Vanessa, this will work, trust me. Just-"

Suddenly everyone was lifted off the ground by a massive crash followed by Norm emerging from the area of the wall that was knocked down.

Phineas and Ferb's POV:

The cool breeze blew against Phineas and Ferb's faces making their hats hard to stay put. The carpet flew jerkily, nearly throwing them off it whenever it made a sharp turn. After dodging trees, high-raised buildings and aeroplanes they landed in the middle of town. An eerie silence hung over the streets of Danville. The light from the lampposts did not do Phineas and Ferb justice but they were good enough for them. Ferb folded the carpet into a small square and fitted it into his shirt, the brothers started walking briskly side by side.

" Honestly Ferb, I didn't know that everyone sleeps so early. This silence is scaring me more than anything."

Ferb agreed silently.

Suddenly there was a loud CRASH coming deeper into town. Phineas and Ferb exchanged glances, Ferb extracted the carpet and took off in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, a faint familiar voice was heard.

"Phineas! Where are you? Ferb?"

Phineas's heart skipped a beat. He could have sworn that was Isabella. He turned around but faced the darkness. Feeling uneasy, Phineas forced the magic carpet to take a detour and follow the voice instead.

Alright that's all for today folks. Gonna sleep nao.


	7. Fake Isabella?

**O hai there^^ Can't believe its Ferbruary already;/ Pressures of growing up are killing me. I could really use a Phineas and Ferb right now. **

Buford and Baljeet's POV

"OHHH M-M-M-MY G-G-GOOSH," yelled Baljeet. The all terrain vehicle which was moving faster than the speed of light(literally) was rattling Buford and Baljeet's brains and nearly making their whole skin dangle behind their skulls(Meep reference).

Buford struggled to reach his hat, pressing a button then setting the hat back on his head. He was instantly wearing an orange spacesuit.

"H-HHHOW D-D-DID Y-Y-Y-YOU T-THAT?" yelled Baljeet.

Buford shrugged and pointed to his head smugly.

Baljeet growled and reached his hat.

Looking at the hat he saw several tiny red buttons in a row. Scratching his head quizzically, he tried the first. A belly dancer outfit replaced his clothes. Baljeet then proceed to transform from a cowboy, to a professor (which he personally favoured), to a businessman, to a big shot businessman, to Phineas and Ferb's Summer All Day model, to a ballerina and to a pink power ranger.

Baljeet sighed and turned to Buford who was laughing maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE A PINK POWER RANGER HAHAHA!"

Baljeeet scoffed, "I bet I'd look better in it that you would anyway."

Buford continued, "HAHA HA ha. Hmmm..."

Buford took his hat and transformed into a red ranger.

"What?" Buford asked as Baljeet gave him an accusatory stare. "I always wanted to be the red one."

Suddenly the vehicle slowed down and they landed outside the Milkshake Bar. (Refer to that Out to Launch episode)

"Milkshake Bar.." read Baljeet, looking at the enormous signboard. "This must be Phineas and Ferb's star."

They opened their Power Ranger helmets. "Ooo, oxygen," said Baljeet.

"Should I help you run out of oxygen?"

Baljeet hurriedly wore back his helmet. "No thank you," he whispered. When they opened the doors to it, the alien band could be heard singing "shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid".

* * *

Fireside girls POV

"Wow… This hole is pretty deep," said Milly said. The fireside had crawled through the burrow and had fallen into a hole which seemed to go on forever.

"Yeah… Hey!" said Adyson grabbed a teapot and teacup sitting on a piano.

"Fancy a cup of tea?"

"Certainly," giggled Milly.

Adyson poured out tea from the teapot which formed a long dark line to the ground and the rest of the girls filled their own cups.

The girls sipped their tea while seated on wooden chairs giggling uncontrollably. "Wow," said Katie as she fell off her seat and bumped on the ground. They've reached the bottom. The white rabbit could be seen hopping away.

Gretchen said, "Remember girls, we're here to "find the rabbit and NOT Isabella. And don't forget to cry your hearts out."

Milly sniffed sadly. "Not now," whispered Gretchen urgently. "Later!"

* * *

P&F POV

"Phiiineas?"

The magic carpet was moving slowly from one street to another. Phineas was wearing his x-ray glasses.

"Ferb?"

It flew over cars, through the playground, past cuddling couples and moved alongside an old frail man which made him choke (They flew back and helped him spit out his fake teeth.)

"Phineas…"

Despite himself, a chill ran down Ferb's spine. He seriously had a bad feeling about this.

"We're getting closer," whispered Phineas.

"Phineas, I'm here!" the voice said.

Indeed, Phineas saw Iasbella's cute figure standing in the middle of a road through "The Evil Shop".

Ferb looked at the shops' signboard and had a revelation.

Ferb pulled the front corners of the magic carpet and directed the magic carpet far away from the "Isabella".

"Ferb! Why'd you do that?"

"Phineas, that wasn't Isabella. Why would she call US to her when she knows her way around town?"

"But, but, but-"

"And we were whispering for goodness sake! This is me listening to my conscience."

Phineas widen his eyes and his mouth fell open.

"So, THAT was an impostor. I can't believe I didn't see that!"  
Ferb cleared his throat and quipped, "Blinded by love."

Phineas replied, "Very funny Ferb. Alright then, let's get out of here first."

They flew all the way back to the backyard and got down.

The backyard was empty.

Phineas wasn't surprised. He and Ferb sat down under the tree to think.

"Okay as far as we're concerned, there is a fake Isabella." Phineas looked at Ferb and continued. "And if there's a fake Isabella that means that THAT was a trap. And if that was a trap then we can cross out that option about someone doing experiments. Someone's out to get us!"

* * *

**This took me awhile with all my distractions. Hope you enjoyed that!:) Uh honestly I had a plan but as I went along I didn't follow the plan so much(x**


	8. Hitting the turbo bass

**Hi! Erm I'm having a slight uhh writer's block but I'm gonna finish this story so if there's a blank paper, Imma fill it. Hehh.**

"You know I feel kind of bad for not helping out to look for Isabella. I mean, what if it's serious?" said Stacy.

"Oh come on, they can manage on their own. Anyway, why would they need us?" Candace replied while painting her tiny toe with a bright pink.

"Oh there you are Candace," said a voice very much like Phineas's.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Candace.

True enough, Phineas and Ferb appeared, both looking anything but the usual optimistic.

"Candace, we need your help. Someone or something's out to get us through Isabella and we need your help to save Isabella!"

"Wait, wait, wait what? You mean someone or something's coming here right now?"

"No, just. Candace, we really need you right now. . Didn't you say just now that "you're in"? Oh and Stacy you're welcome to help too."

"Uh…" Candace looked from Phineas to Ferb and realised they were being as serious as their life. She glanced at the television screen which was playing The Life of a Teenage Drama Queen and to Stacy who gave her an obligatory smile. She turned the television off and sighed, facing her brothers. "Fine, what's up?"

"Thanks sis, we knew we could we count on you. Put this on," (Phineas flicked the "Perry" Fedora hat onto Candace and Stacy's heads. Candace and Stacy exchanged looks of uncertainty.

Phineas and Ferb led the two back out of the house. They all jumped on board of the magic carpet and Ferb directed it back to the town area. As they flew, Phineas explained to them that they had to split up: Candace and Vanessa will take on the "Isabella" while Phineas and Ferb find the source of the crash earlier on. Phineass' hands were clammy at the thoughts in his head. _What's going to happen next? How are we going to take on whoever or whatever that wanted to lure us in? And most importantly, what's going to happen to Isabella?_

Back in Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorperated

"Hi- Wow, is this a setup?"

"Norm! Am I glad to see you! Look at what Perry did to me it's despicable!"

"Ha ha you seem like you need some help."

"Yesss, I mean, no! I don't need help. Perry the Platypus, you can just carry on with building whatever you're making."

Perry pointed to a piece of cloth covering a huge figure.

"Oh you're finished! Well let's see what you've built."

Perry smiled sinisterly and pulled the cloth. A huge jet black satellite dish striped with turquoise which pointed towards the ceiling emerged. Perry hit a red button on a remote and a big square opened up to show the black starry night sky. Perry pressed a smaller blue button and large white flags with Perry's face on it started emerging out from the sides of the satellite dish and a large screen came down, filling up one whole stretch of wall.

"Ohh so you want to hypnotise the Tri-state area, big deal!"

Perry makes a "are you kidding, I'm taking over the whole world you idiot" face.

"Oh you're taking over the whole world! Well not before I do!"

Doof had been shooting a laser beam at the hook where the cage hung and as he gave the cage a huge shove, it fell down sending the sides of the cage flying apart.

One of the sides hit Vanessa's bubble causing it to pop and Vanessa somersaulted out of every trap that advanced her.

As Perry and Doof used every device available in the room against each other, the room became a madhouse. Pigeons were flying in all directions, crashing sounds filled the room, a floating baby head was crying noisily as it bobbed past, Norm was crashing its fist down repeatedly on a table crying, "Fight, fight, fight, fight."

Vanessa crawled towards the balcony when she found a revolver on the ground. She picked it up and continued crawling when she found another shooting device lying on the ledge of the balcony. On it was a sticker of Perry the Platypus. Unexpectedly a flying telephone knocked the revolver out of her hand. It coincidently dropped at Perry's feet.

Perry made the Perry sound and picked it up, pointing it at Doof.

Doof yelled, "Wooow now that's taking it too far Perry the Platypus," as he slowly put his hands in the air in surrender.

Perry edged towards the satellite dish, still with the revolver pointing towards Doof.

Vanessa reached out cautiously to the "Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator", beads of sweat forming on her forehead when a huge crash caused the device to fall down the building.

**Haha, that was a little bit too far-fetched but oh well. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The more I progress the less confidence I have for this story but sigh. I'll just progress.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb's POV

Phineas and Ferb zoomed out to the town area following the sounds of hoo-ha. They realised it came from a weirdly shaped building by the harbour that was at the heart of the town. As they flew towards it, Phineas noticed a gun falling from the building.

"Pass it to me Ferb!" yelled a familiar voice. Ferb looked up and saw Vanessa standing in a balcony of the building. Ferb then noticed the gun too. He swooped down and caught the falling gun. He swiftly threw it back up to Vanessa like it was a frisbee and Vanessa caught it. Vanessa pointed the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator towards Perry and shot him.

Perry dropped the revolver he was holding and spazzed a little. Then he returned to the ground, blinked twice and looked at the revolver on the ground. _What just happened here?_ He looked around and saw Doofenshmirtz about to push a button on a…._oh shit_.

Perry scrambled over to hide behind the huge device when Phineas and Ferb's hair emerged from outside of the balcony followed by the rest of their body. He swiftly unplugged the huge power switch and all the wires from their places. He then crawled quickly to the furthest corner of the room.

Doofershmirtz pushed the button. His eyes flew open when he saw Phineas and Ferb, he put his hands behind his back and gained his composure. The boys flew to the middle of the room and jumped off the magic carpet with Ferb making a crouching tiger pose and Phineas making a palm and fist kung fu stance. They immediately regained their composure. Phineas and Ferb began to walk around the room that looked like a pig's sty.

"Wow… Something tells me that this is an evil scientist's lab!" Phineas whispered loudly to Ferb.

"And I am the evil genius!" shouted Doofenshmirtz grandly.

"Well you certainly looked the part," commented Phineas.

Ferb gave a stifled laugh.

Vanessa approached the scene slowly, with the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator hidden behind her back. She shook her head violently to her father.

Doofenshmirtz gave a nervous laugh and stood in front of the device that Perry made in a lame attempt to block it out of view.

"What I meant is, I'm a nice…evil genius. I mean, I don't do much, just try to take over Danville and stuff."

Vanessa slapped her head, turned her back on her father and walked away.

"What an idiot," she thought.

She then remembered that Isabella still needed fixing up. She pondered over a solution when suddenly she spotted Perry. Perry put a finger to his beak and carefully tiptoed to Vanessa. He pointed towards the Turn-Perry-Back-To-Normal-Inator and whipped out a picture of Isabella out of nowhere. Vanessa understood and they both ran towards the balcony and jumped off the ledge.

"What I meant is, I make all these craaazyy inventions for fun!"

Phineas took off his x-ray glasses and pointed at the taking over the world device behind Doofenshmirtz.

"What does that do?"

Doofenshmirtz stuttered, "Oh that! Heh-heh, it's nothing really. I didn't build this one… Well I hope you lads would not mind joining Norm and I for tea?"

"I hate tea!" exclaimed Norm.

As Phineas and Ferb turned their backs away from Doofenshmirtz to look at Norm, Doofenshmirtz pushed the button. Nothing happened. He frantically pushed the button several more times and put his hands behind his back when Phineas and Ferb returned their attention to him.

Doofenshmirtz muttered under his breath, "Curse you Perry the Platypus."

Phineas asked, "So, can we see what the… whatever it is, does?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. "Err, why don't you boys go home?It's really late and-"

"It doesn't work,"said Ferb.

Doofenshmirtz jumped when he saw Phineas and Ferb hunched over the Take-Over-The-World-Inator.

Dr Doofenshmirtz pushed their backs towards the door hastily.  
"Okay! Now that I'm a "fraud", you boys will leave right?"

"No, I think we'd prefer to have that tea you suggested," said Phineas curtly. "We still have a few questions to ask you."

* * *

**Ohhkay. haha Imma sleep nao.**


End file.
